


「fmkn」午后雨

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: 阅读注意： 有R18描写，请自主避雷





	「fmkn」午后雨

午后雨

在快要睡着的时候感觉到有手臂撑在他的周围，近似环抱的姿势。大概是还在浅层睡眠，他被落在后颈上的吻给拉出黑甜乡，朦胧中闻到的熟悉香水味从身后飘散到鼻尖，混着柔软湿润的吻，忽地让他发出一声沙哑的低吟。

好困。

他极不情愿睁开眼睛。刚刚结束电影的拍摄，他难得有了半天空闲，回到家后泡在浴缸里差点昏睡过去，好不容易挣扎着躺到床上本想好好睡一觉，竟然被人偷袭。他嘟囔着裹紧被子，往被窝里缩了一点。

屋外正在下雨。

现在已是晚春，樱花都开谢了。早先找不到空闲去赏樱，倒是在繁忙的日程里意料之外地收到了一封邮件。

 

「sub.SAKURA

What are you thinking now?」

 

他把邮件往下拉，看到一朵樱花。

不是从枝头飘落下来的粉叚嫩花瓣，而是透明的，宛如蝉翼般的压花。那透明得散发着玉质光芒的花被放在一本书——大概是小说上，白昼的亮光把花和书映衬得一丝阴影也无，只留了温暖的氛围在画面上。

他发现照片的后面还留了一句话。

 

「Wish you happiness.」

 

恋人发消息过来问他要不要到他家里去的时候，他正拿着剧本揣摩人物性格。他一边拿着电话，一边听对面传过来的略显吵闹的背景音，不自觉也露出个笑来。

“在排练？”

电话那边不知在做什么，风磨压低了声音问他。莫名紧张的情绪忽的被缓解，他呼了口气，下意识摇头——又想着对方根本看不到，暗笑自己怎么总喜欢这种小动作，举着剧本往后倚在沙发上。

“没有啊。在看剧本，一个人在家。”

忽然没了声音。

他以为是信号不好，又听到对面温柔女声问“给健人君打电话？那让他过来吃饭吧”，恋人耐心解释“他正在工作，过段时间有空就过来”，过了数秒传来清晰的声音，周围的杂音也消失了。

“中岛。”

“嗯。”

他保持着放松的情绪，微笑着道：“我在听。”

“辛苦了。”

“はい。”他应着恋人的温柔安慰，伸了个懒腰，“风磨也辛苦了。”

“妈妈说想去赏花，让我打个电话给你。”电话那边的声音停顿了一下，“我和她解释了你最近很忙，她还是坚持要让我问问你。”

“风磨也很忙吧？”他并不戳穿恋人刚刚那数秒的停顿，“帮我谢谢伯母，也谢谢风磨想着我。”

“什……”

“风磨。”

他打断恋人的话，放柔了声音。“ごめね。”

“为什么这么说？”

“不能陪着你，抱歉。”

他似乎听到一声短短的叹息。不甚明晰，像是飘散在空气里，没有刻意隐瞒，却也不想让他听清。

“本来……”像是迟疑了一下，又最终决定说出口的语气，“是想和你一起去看花的。但是秩父的花，和港区的恐怕也没有太大差别吧。”

“可是——一街一巷一风景，这么说来也是有很大的不一样的。”他轻笑，打开屋子里的灯，暖色的光一下洒满房间，“那就拜托风磨让我看看不一样的花吧？”

“你在为难我吗？”

“没有哦。”他仰起头盯着天花板，目光渐渐滑到一边的墙壁上，那里贴着几张歌手的海报，“想做的事有很多，暂时做不成的也有很多。风磨想和我一起看花，我更想把自己的世界分享给你。”

那边沉默了一会儿。

“你是说，一起看到的世界，只是你眼里的一部分……的意思吗？”

“是希望和你看到一样的世界。”

 

接着就收到了那封邮件。舞台后台遇到风磨的时候他止不住好奇问那朵压花是哪里来的，风磨只是点他额头让他好好准备，不肯再多说一句。

再问有没有和家人一起去赏樱，也被敷衍过去。

什么嘛。

他小小地不满。

那就不问好了。

因为电影拍摄的缘故，他迟了点来排练，结束后纳闷恋人消失到哪去了。他压着好奇去了胜利的房间练习舞步回来，就看到沙发上坐着个人，一边刷着手机，像是在等他。

风磨塞着耳机，没有听见他进门。

他起了玩心，绕到后面去伸手摸恋人的脖颈，轻轻抚在掌心的皮肤温热，他的脉搏和风磨的心跳融为一体，他忽然心软了一片。

啊，我能碰到他的心啊。

“中岛。”

喊他名字声音有几分低哑，风磨扯掉耳机，把他拉到身前。他才看到风磨的眼底闷闷的青了一片，“我喉咙有点痛。你带喉糖了吗。”

他心想不至于去借了一圈喉糖都没有才想起我，伸手就去摸包里常备的薄荷糖。他的手越过风磨的腰，被虚虚地抱住，近的能闻到那人身上惯用的沐浴露的香味。

“晚上不睡觉你也真是奢侈……”他嘟嘟囔囔，“我没得睡你也不帮我多睡点。”

“笨蛋。”

“上火喉咙痛的人才是笨蛋。”

他总算拿到那包薄荷糖，剥了颗捏在指尖，碰碰恋人的嘴唇，“张嘴。”

风磨乖乖张嘴吞了糖，他顺手一捏脸，又道：“小孩子。”

那人听他这么说也没恼，放下手机去搂他，接着他就感觉到颈窝靠了个脑袋过来，柔软的头发垂在他的皮肤上，鼻息的湿叚润水汽合着规律的呼吸，把他拽进了名为「菊池风磨」的世界里。

他不自觉地去摸那人的头毛，“怎么啦？”

“……”

“什么？”

风磨含糊的声音又轻又软，像是在撒娇，“……补充能量。”

他不由自主地被逗笑，便也伸手去抱他的背，轻轻拍了几下，“没关系的哦，哥哥在这里。来依靠我吧！”

“笨蛋中岛。”

“你才是笨蛋。”

“没有抱枕睡不着。”

“我不是你的抱枕，不如我去隔壁娃娃机给你抓一个回来怎么样。”

“闭嘴，我困死了。”

都不知道是谁在求谁，全世界都没见过这小坏蛋这样求人的道理。

他暗暗翻了个白眼，却还是小心地抱住了恋人，把他抱在胸口。

“……哇差点晕过去了。”风磨猛然惊醒的声音传出来，“不好，我还是回房间吧。”

“所以你到底来干嘛？”

风磨放手的当会儿他也松了手，疑惑地看着恋人站起来摇摇晃晃地往门口挪，心想这人真的只是来借个喉糖的话也太不可思议了。

“啊……对了，来送书给你的。你说的原文书正好在书店看到，抽空回家了一趟拿过来了。”风磨打了个呵欠，打开房门，“我回去了，你慢慢看。早点睡。”

接着对他摆手，脚步虚浮地回了隔壁。

他万分疑惑，回头去看风磨刚刚坐的地方，旁边的茶几上果然有本书。

他无意提过想要这本原文书，没想到风磨竟然记下，还帮他找了过来。

哇。真是惊喜。

他抑制不住笑容，捧起书打算翻一翻。

但是出乎意料的，他在内页看到一枚书签。

是之前照片里的压花，被薄薄的水晶样的长形物体包裹起来，书签制成了叶子的样式，书签下还有枚标签。

「ドキリ！」

烦死了。

他用指尖抚了抚书签。

谁要这种惊喜啊。

但是……

他的笑逐渐在脸上溢满。

ありがとうね。

 

他想自己真的是很幸福的人。

吻从后颈蔓延到肩膀上，他模糊地这样想，意识混沌着朝恋人伸手。风磨适时握住他的手，凑近他，落了个吻在他的唇上。

他感觉到风磨的手在他的肩上留恋，拇指抚过他的锁骨。接着他被抱起来，唇被轻轻叚咬了咬。

“风磨…”

他不甚清醒地唤着恋人的名字，听起来像在呜咽的小动物——他脑子里闪过这个念头，得到一声心不在焉的回应。

“……呜。”

真的好困。

亲昵地吻逐渐侵蚀了他的大脑，他仰着头接受着缠叚绵的吻，舌头的摩擦让口腔都微微发烫。

好舒服。

“可以吗？”

听到风磨这么低声问他，亲了亲他的耳垂。把他发出意义不明的低吟当做许可，得了个奖励似的亲吻。

睡裤被脱掉的时候他感觉到风磨的皮肤贴了过来——大概是风磨的手摸叚到了他的大叚腿上，恶作剧似的捏捏他的臀，把他的腰抬了起来。隔着内叚裤中心部位被按了按，股缝被指尖暧昧地来回抚摸。

“你在这个时候……”

风磨的话传过来，带着几分不明显的笑意，“太无防备了点。”

什么意思？

随即锁骨被咬了一口，不痛却犹如一股电流激得他抖了抖。他费劲地睁开眼睛，迷茫地看着抱着自己的恋人，有点理不清状况。

“没错，就是这个表情。”

唔。

又被亲了。

“以后不要在别人面前露出这个表情……会被掳走的。”

玩笑一般的语气，他却看不到像在玩笑的眼神。风磨的眼神正在盯着他，等着他的回应。

“风磨…”

他放软声音，去搂恋人的脖子。

思考都要停止了。

连续工作几十个小时，他现在什么都想不起来了。他不记得自己有在别人面前……说到底是什么表情？

被抱住揉了揉头发。

“明明是个笨蛋却非要做些不一样的事不可，乖乖地把烦恼告诉我不好吗。”风磨搂住他，像是在抱怨，“在你心里我就一直是小孩子吧。”

不是的。

他无辜地嘤咛，“我喜欢风磨…”

所以才会对你撒娇。

“还是把我当小孩子。”

风磨赌气地又咬了他一口，微微刺痛的感觉从肩上传来，“这种时候还有告白敷衍我，你太狡猾了。”

因为说的时候你会很高兴……哪怕不会回应我也会笑。他想这大概不是这次小小争执的原因，讨好地露出个笑来，“最喜欢风磨。”

嫌弃的语气不出意料地传来，“好傻。”

“那风磨也是傻瓜。”

他困倦地揉眼睛，被抓住手腕听到声“又揉眼睛”的不满，接着说下去：“喜欢一个傻瓜的人，恐怕也不会聪明到哪去？”

“看来是醒了。”

风磨被他这么一堵却没有噎住，“都能反驳我了。”

“所以呢？”他发觉自己被圈在床和风磨的臂弯中间，睡衣的扣子也被解开，因为接吻而有所反应的部位湮湿了黑色的布料，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，“我还要睡觉……”

虽然这么说，虽然打定了不给反应的主意。

“毕竟相处了这么多年”。

就像舞台上如何互相交流最自然，就像已经习惯下意识地先为对方考虑，就像这日夜朝夕的陪伴，彼此的存在都已经成为了理所当然一般，身体也不例外，已经会自然而然地迎接，自动给出让对方满足的反应了。

仅仅只是被来回抚摸胯骨和小腹，他就射在了风磨的手里。

他脸红得厉害，捂住眼睛不去看那用耐人寻味地眼神看他的人。

自然不会就这么被放过。

“没有自己做过？”

身体清楚地勾勒出手指的形状，指腹擦过身体里隐藏着的点的时候，前端又逐渐抬头。他一面应付着戏谑的调笑，一面深呼吸适应身体里乱窜的电流。

“…没、没有…时间…”

想来也没什么说服力。

“放松。”风磨摸摸他的脸，“难道想用手指再去一次吗，本来就没有力气了。”

为什么非得说得这么直白不可——这话他也只敢在心里说，真的说出口会被怎么调戏——他不敢想。

卧室的一边就是窗台，窗户没关，外面的雨声无端为这一室增添几分旖旎。

唇齿间的水声把他的呻叚吟模糊成语焉不详的闷叚哼，一下重过一下的顶叚弄，没下他都觉得脊背舒服得发麻，这才理解太过习惯对方亲近的悲哀。

他想，风磨和他隔开的距离太狡猾了些。毕竟对方是比任何人都要明白自己对他抱有的恋爱心，等他伸手，等他主动，等他把真心都坦白给他看。

但他向风磨控诉的时候，他意外地看到了对方惊讶的眼神。

“狡猾的是你不是吗。”

他听到风磨这样说，接着那人又低头回去看书。

“明明比任何都要喜欢我，却不强求我的回应。仿佛是在说，就这样失去也没关系。比任何人都渴求更多的爱和喜欢——这种类似的感情，却被动地等着我。你明明知道，我不会丢下你，总有一天会去抓叚住你的手。以一种「你丢下我也没关系」的态度对待我——你要从哪里，或者说你想从谁那里再得到只能从我这里才能得到的回应？”

那不如，我们对彼此更坦诚一点好了。

他这样对风磨说。

分明比谁都要在乎对方，却差点就要错过。

我怎么知道你会回头。

我几乎都要失去你了。

他把不满一条条控诉给风磨，那人听过却只说了一句，“傻瓜。”

“对别人都能好好展现出来的直率坦诚，却一丝一毫都不肯在我面前表现出来，需要我的时候，也不会开口。在恋爱关系以前，我姑且算是你的相方吧。”

……但也正因为如此，所以才不希望你担心。

他委屈地自言自语，惹来一阵轻笑。

“不是超人却非要做出万能的样子，比谁都要笨拙，只能用不断的告白诉说真心，连我都要拒绝……不是拒绝吧，却也不愿在我面前示弱，你真的是十足的笨蛋了。”

他记得这次聊天的最后，风磨摸了摸叚他的发。

“别人不相信的事，还有我在你身边听你说。请你相信我。一生应援这句话，绝不是谎言。”

又是一记沉重的撞击。

没有亲吻的掩护，他可怜兮兮的呜咽泄露得一清二楚。

在混沌的意识里，他隐约想到，这或许就是来自于这个不坦率的人，最诚实的告白了。

不是零就是一百。

真是个……笨拙的人。

那除了拥抱他，还有什么别的办法吗。

下腹一阵黏叚腻的温热，被风磨用力抱住的时候，也伸手环抱住了这个人。

“拜托你下次换个时间过来……”他有气无力地瞪了一眼正在洗澡的人，“明天还有工作，接下来又是舞台，我宝贵的睡眠时间啊……”

“中岛。”

那人露出笑，“你睡不成了。妈妈让我过来带你去我家吃饭。”

原来在这里等着他？

他连吵架的力气都没有了。

“……我要换锁。”

“嗯？”

“我说我要换锁！”

 

おまけ：

（出门的时候）

“那个压花……？”

“我小时候捡到的樱花，顺手压在词典里了。幸好没变成干花。”

“顺手？”

“不过，我有想过要送给喜欢的人。”

“……住口我想静静，别以为你这样我就会原谅你。”

END.


End file.
